


silk sheets and self worth

by majiburger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, gender neutral mc (you), i dont know how to tag fics, mammon deserves so much love, mild angst and fluff, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: in which mammon thinks about you and all that you've done for him.sequel to mammon likes warm things (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509513), but can be read as a stand-alone
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	silk sheets and self worth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc MAMMON DESERVES MORE LOVE (and also bc i was devastated by that one devilgram story where mammon was hinted to have been sexually assaulted. if ur on om!twt you'd know)
> 
> so. if you're a new reader, welcome! you don't have to read the previous fic first, but if you want to, i included the link in the summary (i have no idea how to link fics on this site, im so sorry T^T) if you're an old reader, welcome back!
> 
> un-betad and rushed writing, its 1AM and i'm so tired i almost fell asleep writing this. enjoy!

Throughout his many years existence (the exact figure will not be revealed for confidentiality purposes), Mammon's life has revolved around one thing, and one thing only: greed. The need to own, to possess, to _have_ gave him purpose and drive. His brothers mocked and teased him for that, labelling his actions as 'stupid' or 'worthless', calling him scum and a moron.

Some of his doings certainly deserved to be described as such, but it still stung. No matter how good he was at other things, most people couldn't see pass his exterior of want and obsession with money. The walls he had built around him (as Levi called it, his 'tsundere' personality) were to safeguard his soft, fragile ego. The boasts and over exaggerations of himself were merely disguises to hide how truly insecure he was. He needed praise; craved it, in fact, but no one saw that. No one saw past the meticulously crafted mask of arrogance and confidence. 

Until you.

You, who accepted him for who he was without question, without poking barbs at his actions. You, who thought so highly of him and let him know so with such raw honesty that it made him think maybe, just maybe, he was something more than just a scummy moron after all. You, who fondly smiled at him when he declared things like 'I'm your first, ya know?' and 'I'm the great Mammon-sama!', as if you knew that he needed reassurance. 

Sometimes he wondered if he never fell from heaven after all. That his time in the Devildom was but a long, ghastly nightmare. There was no way that someone like you, who shone with more light and warmth than anything jewel he had ever encountered, would stay by his side. 

Would choose _him_.

A soft exhale from you roused him from his train of thoughts. He tightened his arms around your waist and stared contentedly as you dozed. Mammon's eyes traced the line of your brows, your nose, your cheeks. Your lips, that had never spoken a harsh word to him before. Always, always making sure that he never spiralled into self doubt, forever ready with honeyed words to sooth his pain. 

As he listened to the calming rhythm of rise and fall of your breath, he silently thanked whatever mysterious forces the universe ran on that he was lucky enough to meet you. That despite his flaws and imperfections, you loved him enough to stay by him. He would gladly give away every single one of his possessions for you, and you alone. The first person in his bleak world that recognise him for who he was, and thought that whatever you saw was worthy enough to want.

Warm and comfortable, Mammon falls into the most peaceful sleep he has ever had, head drowsy and full with thoughts of you.

**Author's Note:**

> *chuckles nervously* tada?
> 
> please leave a kudo if you enjoyed it!
> 
> comments on typos, errors, and constructive criticism (or miracle of miracles: praise) are highly welcome ^_^


End file.
